1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating element having a meandering shape, which is used in various piezoelectric actuators and an optical reflection element.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, what is called a meandering-shape piezoelectric actuator in which a beam connected to and supported by a fixed unit is turned down plural times is known. FIG. 9 is a perspective view of conventional piezoelectric actuator 5. In FIG. 9, piezoelectric actuator 5 has a meandering shape, and is formed in an upper portion of the beam. The beam is configured by a plurality of turned-down units 3 and a plurality of coupling units 4 each of which is coupled to turned-down units 3. Piezoelectric actuator 5 includes an insulating film, a lower electrode, a piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode. The lower electrode is provided on the insulating film. The piezoelectric film is provided on the lower electrode. The upper electrode is provided on the piezoelectric film. A voltage is applied to the plurality of upper electrodes such that the upper electrodes become opposite phases to each other, thereby driving a plurality of piezoelectric material layers.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view illustrating an operation of conventional piezoelectric actuator 5. As illustrated in FIG. 10, the plurality of piezoelectric material layers are driven to displace the plurality of coupling units 4 in arrow directions, thereby warping coupling units 4. In piezoelectric actuator 5, the large displacement at one end of the meandering shape is obtained by adding displacement amounts of the plurality of coupling units 4. For example, an optical reflection element that scans with a laser beam uses the displacement as described above.
For example, PTL 1 discloses the conventional piezoelectric actuator.